


Glory Glory Hallelujah

by tommysinful



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Glory Hole, Large Cock, M/M, Older Zayn, Public Blow Jobs, Underage Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:00:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4770950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommysinful/pseuds/tommysinful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall gets his first blowjob at 13 through a gloryhole in a bathroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glory Glory Hallelujah

His stomach rumbled and growled and could be audibly heard throughout his family’s vehicle as the Horan’s had decided to take their two teenage sons on a cross country road trip for their summer holiday. They boarded a plane and their parents decided to take them from London all the way up to Scotland then fly back to the Emerald Isle at the end of the trip.

 

So here they were halfway up through the island driving through a town called Bradford and it was a simple city with nothing too exciting happening. The trip was mainly about the scenery and just spending time with each other.

 

Niall at thirteen thought it was bit stupid but him and his brother got along well and he truly loved his parents so he’d do this for them. His stomach rumbled again and he begged his parents to please stop so they can get something to eat and his parents both agreed it was time for a stretch and much needed sustenance.

 

They decided to eat at some greasy spoon on the side of the highway that looked a little less than what they would normally dine at but his father had said it was all part of the adventure and they went in after a few groans from stretching tense muscles.

 

The inside was nicer than the outside, clean surfaces and seemingly nice waitresses in black skirts seated the family of four in a corner booth and handed out menus. Usual truck drivers and people who seemed less than friendly dotted the bar area and far away tables making Niall feel a little inadequate and small by his surroundings but he was hungry and it didn’t matter what happened as long as he got his cheeseburger-loaded-and fries on the side with an extra large chocolate milkshake.

 

His brother always stared in wonderment at his little brother because he could eat for days and would never gain a pound. One day Niall had said it all went to his dick getting Greg to spout out he was a pervert and they left it at that.

 

Niall was the first one finished with his meal-not surprising at all-and he felt the need to use the loo since they would be back on the road for hours to come and his mother had told him to do it now cause they wouldn’t stop until nightfall for a motel or something. He wiped his face off and sauntered towards the restroom with the male sign barely held on with two screws.

 

The boy entered the room and saw it was actually quite with the smell of bleach tainting the air. Why the outside didn’t look as nice was beyond him so he made his way to the last stall on the right-there was a man, a beautiful one at that-sitting on the counter with a leather coat on and ripped jeans. He was idly smoking a cigarette and had black as night hair styled messily upon his head. He had flawless olive skin and big hazel eyes that made Niall nervous just to glance his way.

 

“Sup mate.” The man offered to a very shy Niall and didn’t look at him twice before turning in the mirror and checking his hair. Niall shuffled to the end stall and pulled out his willy to take a wee and took in the surrounding of the inner stall.

 

Profanity was absolutely everywhere with random phone numbers and crude drawings of stick figures in compromising positions and Niall was taken back to his school where in the boys room it was much the same.

 

Except the bathrooms there didn’t have a hole in the wall connected to the next stall. The hole wasn’t wide, just enough to fit a fist through, and the edges were covered in what looked like black electrical tape. Above it was written messily ‘stick your cock through here’.

 

Niall was more than confused cause why would he want to stick his dick through a hole? Niall was naïve to say the least. Then he heard the door to the stall next to him open and saw two very heavy black boots-the same ones the man sitting on the counter was wearing-face him under the stall wall that was about a foot from the ground.

 

Then he saw the man drop to his knees and one hazel eye peered through the hole.

 

“Oi! What’re you doing?” Niall slightly bellowed out and tried to cover his man hood.

 

“You wanna get your dick sucked or not mate? That’s why you’re in here. And since you’re cute, the first one is on the house.” The man winked at him through the hole and sat back on his haunches to elongate one finger through the hole and make a ‘come hither’ motion with it.

 

Niall liked boys alright. He knew that. And this man was deadly gorgeous and was blatantly offering to suck Niall off. His first blowjob, or at least that’s what his friend Harry had called it. Niall had never had anyone touch him down there before-much to his dismay-and he was a teenage boy and teenage boys had needs.

 

With his cock still out it began to stiffen thinking of some random stranger wanting to suck him off. And said stranger was beyond pretty. He figured his parents were still feasting on their meals and his cock was now rock hard and solid sticking straight out from his body-remember how he said that all the food he ate went to his dick?-well it kind of did. At only thirteen Niall was massive. Not extremely long but could rival an adult males and it was jaw crushing thick with large veins snaking there way up the shaft and his foreskin was pink and soft covering his tip.

 

“Come on. Haven’t got all day now love.” The man purred through the hole and flicked his tongue out and Niall saw he had pretty pink lips and straight teeth and Niall had to do this. Talk about a story to tell at school to his buddies right?

 

So he turned and pumped his shaft a few times to get it fully stiff and let the foreskin massage his tip and make sure to clean off any urine residue-if this was to be the first blowjob he ever received, through a hole in the wall of a diner by a stranger, he’d at least make it sanitary-and pushed his cock through the hole. Almost didn’t fit due to the girth.

 

“Holy shit.” The man whispered out and Niall was going to say something back but felt something wet wiggle its way around the tip of his cock. That was nice.

 

Then the head was being suckled and his slit was being tongued-he guessed since he couldn’t see-all he could see was the gray paint on the stall wall and more dirty messages of dumping loads and busting nuts down someone’s throat.

 

Niall lifted both his hands to grip the top of the wall as this stranger was devouring his cock and even gagged making Niall feel quite proud of himself due to his size. The stranger was tonguing the underside of his cock and pumping the foreskin back and forth on the other side of the wall moaning and humming around his length sending sinful vibrations up through his spine and making his head spin.

 

The bloke on the other side was amazing at this. Niall couldn’t compare it to anything but obviously he’d done this before. His cock was enveloped it tight wet heat and the rough tongue of the man was flicking and striping his cock from all angles. He even felt something hard like a ball and figured the man must have a tongue ring.

 

Holy fuck.

 

The man continued his actions of wrapping his tongue and the piercing around Niall’s length and pulling the foreskin with his lips getting the teenager to physically still himself cause his knees were shaking as this stranger continued to bathe his cock in saliva and pleasure.

 

Then the heat and wetness was gone and a smooth hand was working over his soaking wet shaft rubbing the head and flicking his wrist each time he came to the tip.

 

“You’re a big boy baby.” His voice was deep and guttural and Niall bucked his hips into the wall making the metal vibrate as the man’s tongue swirled around his head under the foreskin getting Niall to whimper in response. His teeth worried his bottom lip as the most blinding pleasure he’d ever felt in his life was being administered by a beautiful stranger with jet black hair and a skilled mouth.

 

The wetness and heat seemed to get tighter around his shaft and the man started to suck faster and Niall could feel his cock being pushed and prodded down his throat and he looked up with eyes clenched shut at the onslaught of pleasure he felt being given to him by a kind stranger.

 

The man continued to suck and swallow the teenage boy over and over making wet slurping sounds as he pulled Niall’s thick foreskin into his mouth to nibble on it with his lips getting Niall to shudder and feel the coil in his stomach heat up. Then without warning he swallowed all of Niall’s seven and half inch length in one easy motion letting his throat massage and tease the boy’s cock getting the boy’s toes to curl in his shoes.

 

“F-fuck m-mate.” Niall whispered out as his soul was being sucked out through his cock and he heard the man throatily chuckle around his length sending even more vibrations through his body. He looked down to see his cock was completely on the other side of the wall and that the stranger had his own cock out and was jacking himself off under the stall wall.

 

That really turned him on-someone was getting off to sucking Niall’s cock, fucking a- and with a few more precise tongue flicks to the underside of his tip and being swallowed over and over in quick succession he breathily let out, “Gonna cum.”

 

The man pulled back and uttered, “Cum down my throat baby.” And that was all Niall needed to hear, the man sounded desperate for his Irish cream so he felt those lips wrap around his head and tongue tickle his slit while one hand worked his pale shaft up and down and Niall released the heaviest load he ever had to date down the strangers throat. The man hummed around the length as thick wads of cum coated his uvula and esophagus and he gently sucked the orgasm out of him cleaning his pale cock of even paler liquid.

 

Niall looked down to see his cock was softening and the stranger had exploded onto the floor between his feet. His own tan cock was softening and Niall only had a moment to admire it, it was beautiful like its owner, longer than the teenage boy and he was circumcised so his pinkish tip stayed on display.

 

The man on his knees put his cock away and continued to use his lip covered teeth to wring out every last drop of adolescent cum from the boy leaving it wet, sloppy and limp hanging through the hole. Then the man stood up and Niall had to hold himself up with one hand as he shakily leaned back to put his own dick back in his trousers.

 

The man left the stall and Niall had no idea where he went and sat down upon the lid of the seat to let his high still course through his veins. He had just gotten a random blowjob through a hole by a grown man and it was fucking epic. His thoughts were jarred when he heard the door open and his brother’s voice filled the empty space, “Hey mate, is my brother still in here? Shorter than me? Blond?”

 

“Oh the cute one? Yeah he’s in the last stall.” The man’s voice was gravelly and it made Niall stiffen slightly in his pants again. And the fact he called him cute twice was nice.

 

“Niall? You alright man?” Greg knocked on the door.

 

“Y-yeah. Food wasn’t sitting right. I’m o-okay now.” He stuttered out.

 

“Alright, mum and dad are waiting by the car. Be quick.” And Greg left without another word.

 

Niall stepped out from the stall and his knees were still weak as he made his approach to the sink to wash his hands. He didn’t really need to but he wanted to spend a little more time with his cum swallowing stranger.

 

“Th-thanks for that.” He stuttered out again. The man’s face was slightly flush and lips were puffy and he had a satisfied smile on his face while gingerly smoking another cigarette. Niall stiffened a bit more knowing that where that ciggie was, was where his cock had just been.

 

“No problem. Zayn, by the way. Can I ask how old are you?” His eyes were dark and lustful and he looked like the Devil incarnate. A beautiful Devil.

 

“Hi Zayn, I’m um, I’m thirteen.” Niall shuffled his feet and dried his hands.

 

Zayn’s eyes grew wide. “Holy fuck. I just molested a child.”

 

“No-no it was great. I won’t say anything!” Niall began to adamantly shake his head. He didn’t want this beautiful and amazingly skilled stranger to get in trouble just for helping the boy out.

 

“Well your dick sure isn’t thirteen that’s for sure. Nice to meet you Niall. Hope to see you again soon.” Zayn stood up and flicked his butt into the sink and left leaving a soft kiss to the teenage boy’s cheek then let the door close behind him.

 

Niall hoped he’d see this Zayn person again too.


End file.
